


Heart

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laughing Gas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles has to basically babysit Lydia and she confesses something he didn't expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that i came up with and wrote down . It's really short but idc i think it's cute ^_^

 On a Wednesday afternoon Stiles found himself laying on his bed playing fruit ninja on his IPad. And yeah he knew it was an old game but if you start playing you can’t stop. His high score was “189” and he was determined to reach “200”. He was very concentrated when his phone ringed and he saw it was Lydia.

He put his IPad away, grabbed his phone and swiped to the right. “Hey, Lyds” He said happily. “Hello, stiles” Okay that was definitely not Lydia. That sounded like Ms Martin.

“Ms. Martin?” He asked cautiously. “Yes, sweetie it’s me. I was wondering if you could look out for Lydia for an hour. We went to the doctor to remove her wisdom teeth and the doctor gave her laugh gas so she’ll be a bit crazy for a while. It should wear off in about 30 minutes.” She said.

Stiles agreed and soon enough he was driving towards the hospital.

He met Melissa at the counter and walked up to her. After some chit chat he asked her for Lydia’s room number and walked towards the elevator, on his way to room 125.

When he got there and knocked on the door Natalie opened the door and let the boy in as she told his she’d be back in 20 minutes. She just needed to go to work quickly and she’d be back. Stiles nodded and told everything would be fine and soon enough he was in the room with Lydia in the bed in front of him fast asleep.

She looked beautiful. Her eyes were softly closed and her eye lashes were resting on her lightly pink cheeks. She was covered in a while blanket and she was snuggled into it. Stiles couldn’t imagine anything better to wake up to.

As he was daydreaming Lydia’s eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with dizzy but beautifully jade coloured eyes. She blinked a few times before her sight became clear and a smile appeared on her face.

“Stiiiiiless” she giggled as she stretched her body and did an attempt at sitting up.

“Hey, Lyds” He laughed. This was going to be fun.

“How do you feel?” He asked her.

“Gooood, very goooood.” She laughed as she dropped herself on the fluffy pillow.

Stiles couldn’t contain his grin when she did that. She looked so carefree. She was smiling and giggling and she wasn’t thinking about death and werewolves. She wasn’t thinking about the problems they were facing and she was genuinely happy. He could feel it.

“I’m glad you feel good” he smiled.

After a while of just staring at each other Lydia leaned in towards Stiles and motioned him to come closer. He scooped closer towards her bed with a smile and waited for her to say something.

“Stiles, I have to tell you something.” She giggled. “But you can’t tell Stiles.” She whispered secretively.

“Sure” he laughed. He wasn’t really thinking anything of it.

“Okay” she said giddily.

“I. love. Stiles.” She whispered as she pulled back and dropped her head onto the pillow again with a grin plastered up on her face.

But Stiles was shocked and still sitting in the same position as he tried to process what just happened. The girl he has been in love with since forever just told him that she was in love with him. But technically she wouldn’t know she told him because she’s on laughing gas.

“Stiles” she sighed. She turned to her side and looked at him. “You know what I love about him…” She said. It sounded like a question, but it wasn’t, but it kinda was and at this point Stiles couldn’t even breathe properly let alone talk. So he just waved his head from left to right. Because he really did not know what she could possibly love him for.

“I love his smile, it’s so adorable and I could stare at him all day long. I love his moles He has seventeen of them and I know it’s creepy that I know that but that’s how much I love looking at him. I love his sarcasm and his humour. He never fails to make me smile” she giggles. “Even though I try not to because I don’t want him to find out. I mean he’s over me so it doesn’t matter anyways.” She sighed.

Stiles felt horrible. He didn’t want her to think that. He tried to get over her. But he couldn’t. She was one of the most important people in his life. And he loved her. That wasn’t going away any time soon.

“You know what I love the most about him.” Lydia said, breaking his train of thought. “His heart” She continued. “He is so passionate and so protective over the people he loves, His dad, Scott even Melissa. He would do anything for them. I remember being in Eichen House with him and we were hiding from The Dread Doctors, he held me and my back was pressed against him and his arms were wrapped around me and even though we were in a dangerous situation the only thing I could think of was how it would be like to wake up and having his arms around me. To feel save like that. I felt save. _He_ makes me feel save.” She sighed. “ ** _I wonder what it would be like to have that special place in his heart_**.” She whispered as he eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Before he could do anything he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ms Martin looking down at him with a smile. “She’s smart. She’ll figure it out.”

He nodded and walked out of the room towards the elevator, down the hallway, and towards his Jeep. He stepped in and took a deep breath before letting out the soft laugh that was in the back of his throat. “ ** _It’s always been yours Lyds.”_**

 

 


	2. I'm  Sorry That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confronts Lydia

It had been a week since Lydia had told him she loved him. A full seven days, yet he didn’t want to bring it up until now. He found himself being so incredibly happy and started paying attention to how Lydia acted around him more often.

The first thing he realized is how she stared at him. He could feel her stare at his back when they were in class, but when he turned around she would always look away. Her cheeks would turn a light pink colour and she would press her lips together in an attempt to act normal. It wasn’t really working.

The second thing was how she would touch him. And it wasn’t anything he had noticed before and she probably hadn’t noticed either, but everytime they were in a stressful situation she would grab his hand like she was looking for comfort. She also ruffled his hair a lot. Using the excuse “It doesn’t look messy enough.” He couldn’t do anything but grin as she would stand on the tips of her heels and start messing his hair up a little more.

The last thing he noticed was the way everyone already knew. They knew. Scott knew. Kira knew. Even Malia freaking Tate knew. But Stiles blamed it on the fact that he was oblivious. Because he was.

Today he decided he would tell her. Tell her what she told him. He was so nervous.

He tried to tell her at school but he chickened out. Know he was standing in front of her house and there was no going back.

He jogged up the steps and rang the bell. Soon enough Lydia opened the door and smiled brightly. “Hi, Stiles” she said as she went in for a hug which Stiles gladly accepted.

“Hi, Lyds” He said as he let go of her. “Why are you here? Is everything okay?” She asked as her face jumped from happy to concerned.

“Everything’s okay, don’t worry. I- uhm- I kind of have some stuff I want to tell you.” He said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Sure” She said as she opened the door wider, enough for him to get in.

She offered him a drink and they talked a little in the kitchen before she offered to go up to her room to hang out there. Stiles agreed and a minute later they were sitting on her bed in silence.

“Uhm, so what were you gonna tell me” She said as she bit her lip.

“Did your mom tell you I was with you when you were a bit, uhm, loopy from the laughing gas?” He started nervously.

Lydia laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, she said something like that. Thank you for staying with me.” She smiled. “No problem.” He said. “But you said something to me. And I want to let you know you did. I think you didn’t want me to know, but you told me and-“ “Stiles” she interrupted.

“What the hell did I say?”

Stiles took a deep breath. “I was with in your room and you woke up. You were all dizzy and obviously under the influence of laughing gas, but you were so cute.” He said as he looked up at her. Her cheeks turned pink at the complement and she quickly looked at her hands. This boy made her more nervous than anyone could ever.

“So you were being all crazy and then you told whispered to me that you were going to tell me a secret, but Stiles couldn’t know. I didn’t think anything of it and then you said it.”

“Stiles? What did I say?” She asked.

“You said you love me.” Stiles said. He was scared. He was scared of being rejected. He was scared that it was just the laughing gas. That she didn’t feel this way. But he had said it. And now there was no going back.

“Lydia, do you love me?” He asked hopefully.

“I’m sorry” She said softly with a shaky voice. She was so vulnerable. Stiles had never seen Lydia like that before. “I know that I’m way too late with this. And I know you’re over me, but I can’t help it Stiles.” She said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Stiles heart fell like it was about to explode. It was beating so fast and he was so happy, but sad at the same time. He didn’t want her to be sorry.

“I’m sorry that I love you.” She said sadly as a tear escaped her eye. She truly thought that she was too late. That he didn’t love her.

He couldn’t stand it. Knowing that she was feeling bad about something she shouldn’t be.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Please don’t cry” he whispered. “Lydia, I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you and that won’t ever change. I know it sounds cheesy, but it’s true Lyds.” He said as he pulled back from the hug and cupped her face in his hands. “I love you, Lydia.” He said smiling.

Lydia’s tears quickly turned into happy tears as she smiled brightly. Stiles smiled back as he whipped her tears away. He leaned in and captured her pink lips with his. Their lips move in sync as Lydia let out a soft whimper. Her hand quickly found Stiles’ face as she deepened the kiss. After a while they pulled away from each other, both grinning like crazy.

They ended up lying on her bed. Both fast asleep and happier than ever. Lydia was lying in his arms like she had wanted all this time. Turns out, _it was even better than she thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos babe!!<3   
> Stydiafate on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment babee!!  
> Stydiafate on Tumblr


End file.
